Troublesome Questions
by ladyasile
Summary: A question that Hiei and Kurama must answer. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as they think. Shonen ai. HK


A/N: I have been doing a pathetic job at updating. I will complete them, but in due time. I made an AMV and it's suppose to have this pairing, but I'm not sure if it worked. The link to it is in my profile, incase you want to see it. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Troublesome Questions

* * *

Twirling his red tresses, Ayame sat staring at his mother who was at the moment sharpening his katana. Several question swam through his teenage head, all of them made him determined to get his answer. "Mom, how did you know you were in love?" The katana dropped to the wooden floorboard of the backyard porch, creating an eerie echo.

Ayame remained blasé, but he could tell his mother would soon start to answer. "Why the hell did you ask that?" The twirling of the hair discontinued. It was a somewhat different answer than Ayame had anticipated. "Who's the bitch that wants to be with you?"

At that, Ayame sat up straight. "Who says that I'm into women?" He frowned at his mother, waiting for his answer.

"Hn. That applies to whoever is after you. You and the fox are the same." Though Ayame wanted to counter with something rather rude, he kept his mouth shut. Ayame saw how his mother snatched the katana from the floor and began to polish it again. "Why do you ask?"

With a smile he answered, "I've been curious. Father's being hit on by tons of people when he visits my school, so that leads me to question your love for each other. And," he paused, "I'm bored."

Ruby eyes caged him, almost glaring. "Hn, teenagers." Hiei, his mother, stood up and walked back indoors.

"Mom! You didn't answer!"

The door closed, leaving no room for arguments or answers. The teenage redhead sighed before following his mother inside as well. 'Time to ask someone else now,' Ayame thought. He cleared his throat and entered the kitchen. Various smells of food being prepared and cooked mixed in the air, making the teenager smile. "Dad, can I ask you a question?" he inquired in his sugary voice.

He noticed the smile that flickered on his father's face as he walked about the kitchen, gathering all the necessary ingredients needed for dinner. "Yes, Ayame." Kurama began to cut the vegetables in front of him at a rapid speed.

"Dad, how did you know you had fallen in love with your husband?" The question came blunt and without a single stutter. Ayame was pleased with that. Any time he got in trouble it was always his father that had the stricter punishments. His mother made him train until he couldn't move, but his father was well aware of how the teenage mind worked. "Let's face it, you had your choice of millions. So why did you pick Hiei?" Again, his voice sounded confident.

A smile full of reminiscence spread throughout his father's face. "Your mother was and is the sole being to have ever fathomed me for who I genuinely am. No one else has ever comforted me in such a way that he did, Ayame." He nodded at his father's words. From his father's voice he could tell that he was honest and sincere about his answer. "Hiei and I are alike and that's what enabled us to remain at ease with one another. Just like a plant needs water to survive, I need him. Our bond is unique, you know."

"So, he's your soul mate, huh?" Kurama nodded which made Ayame glow with delight. "Great! And one more question… Why did Uncle Yusuke say that you knocked up Mom, so then you both had no choice but to get married and stay together?"

The older redhead's eyes widened ad his hand grasped the knife with much more vigor. "He said…" Kurama's voice sounded gruff and predatory-like.

"And Mom said the same thing too," finished Ayame. He watched as his Father left the kitchen with the knife in his hand. "mom's going to kill me…" he muttered and went to turn off the stove before exiting the kitchen.

It was not until late at night when Ayame heard voices in the hallway that lead to his room. "Don't worry, fox. I taught the detective a lesson. And yes, he can still breed which is unfortunate for us." Ayame giggled. He felt lucky to have had his parents focus their anger on Yusuke and not him.

"At least Ayame knows that we really do love each other," Kurama said. A small smile graced Ayame's face. He always knew they did, but who would've thought that his parents would take the simple question from a bored teenager that far?

Ayame pulled the blanket up and nuzzled deeper into his pillow. 'They sound so blissful. Perhaps I'll understand why they love each other so much so much and why love is so important to them… Someday.'

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
